Mira's Secret Hero
by BloodSecrets
Summary: Mira's always hooking up people in the guild (or tries to), yet she's always been unattached. Why? Thing is, there's already someone who holds her heart. But she's never told him. Now the perfect opportunity comes along ... Will Mira deny her feelings the chance to break free? Will they remain inside her forever? Or will some sinister force stand in the way? Miraxus fic
1. Chapter 1

Mira's Secret Hero

**_Hi! so, this is a fanfic about one of my favorite pairings; obviously involving Mira. i'm not gonna say who she's paired up with though XD Hehe... you'll have to read to find out :) :D!_**

* * *

Mira studiously wiped the counter, happily listening to the guild's wild banter. it made her happy to know that they were around her. Natsu and Gray were squabbling in the corner while Happy cheered them on and Romeo watched with an awed expression. Lucy and Levi were chatting animatedly about Lucy's book and Elfman was challenging Droy to a 'Manly' eating contest.

"Everyday's the same," Cana slurred on her thirty-third drink. "It's always the same. People fight and make a noise. You serve drinks and Metal-Head over there sits and glares at everyone." She gestured at Gajeel who smirked at her.  
"And you drink?" Laxus said dryly, sitting a few seats away with a drink in his hand. He seemed bored. But then he always seemed bored.  
"So do you." Cana muttered casting him a flirty smile and taking another gulp of her drink.

Mira smiled and went over to Laxus.  
"Want another one?" Mira asked happily. Laxus grunted and shook his head, draining his tankard. Mira smiled again and took his glass.  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Laxus." Mira said with her back to him.  
"Hmm," He replied uninterested.  
It bothered her that he was so disinterested.

"I need to speak to Master." She began. "I was hoping you would tell me where he is."  
"That wasn't asking." Laxus pointed out, a note of amusement in his voice.  
"Do you know where Master is?" Mira rephrased, turning around to face him.  
"Yes." He replied.  
"Will you tell me?" Mira asked walking closer to him and leaning on the counter. He smiled up at her and her breathing sped unconsciously  
"Maybe," Laxus said casually. "What will you give me in return?"  
"What will I give you?" Mira repeated taken aback. "What do you..."  
"I mean, you can't expect me to give you such important information for nothing." Laxus said with a smile.  
"Then don't tell me." Mira smiled in return. "Take me to where Master is."  
"You're still gonna have to give me something in return." Laxus replied resting his elbows on the counter.  
"Well, if that's how you feel..." Mira said putting her head in her hand. "Maybe I should ask someone else."  
"Maybe you should." Laxus replied in a quieter tone because she was so near to him.  
Her blue eyes bored into his, and he watched her lips part slightly...

Then she was up and leaning away from him.  
He didn't blame her. He had tried to take over the guild by force. She probably thought he was a monster.

"Okay," Mira said with her characteristically big grin. "Maybe Gildarts will tell me."  
She cast Laxus one last smile and began moving to Gildarts.  
She moved past the counter to walk past the stools when Laxus grabbed her wrist. She stopped to give him a confused look. He looked disinterested.  
"Did you want another drink?" She asked, her eyes on the empty counter in front of him.  
"Let's go." Laxus said and stood up.  
"Go?" Mira repeated.  
"I'll take you to where Gramps is." Laxus said and let go of her. He began walking to the door and Mira followed.

"What do I have to give you in return?" Mira asked as they pushed through the doors  
Oh, I'm sure I can think of something good." Laxus responded in a tone that made her very nervous. "You owe me."  
He lead her past the orchard and through the forest.

All in complete silence.  
Mira didn't mind but she felt as though she should be trying to make conversation. But about what? The guild? Master?  
Laxus just walked on, looking as utterly bored as he usually did.  
Mira was suddenly reminded of how much she had admired Laxus when she was younger. He had been so cool, calm and in control. Always seemed to be in charge of whatever was going on around him. He had also been her first crush...

But all that had changed when Laxus had refused to help them against Phantom Lord. But even if it hadn't, it didn't matter... It never would have worked out. She was Satan's Soul. A monster... Laxus deserved better...

"What are you thinking about?" Laxus suddenly asked her.  
Mira glanced up at him and answered without thinking, "Monsters."  
Laxus didn't reply. His eyes tightened and he looked as though he had expected her answer.  
They walked in silence for a moment the Mira asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
"Laxus's mouth pulled up to the side and he turned to smirk at her. He stared.  
And Mira felt her cheeks flaring up. His pupils dilated and his expression shifted. Mira tried to give a name to his new expression. He seemed ... awed?

He stared at her for such a long time that she wondered whether he was going to answer her question.  
"A girl." Laxus finally answered and looked away.  
Mira's smile disappeared, something that made Laxus smirk.

They reached the crags, and there at the top of the highest rock glacier, sat Master Makarov.  
"Master!" Mira called, instantly happy at the sight of Makarov. She waved her arm in the air and attracted Makarov's attention.  
Makarov glanced up and called, "Mira!" He stood up and gave her a smile and Laxus a curt nod.  
"I'll get going then." Laxus said. "I don't think it's an open conversation."  
"You don't have to go." Mira protested, grabbing his hand reflexively.  
Laxus gave a small smile at her insistence. "Guess you just really can't control your feelings for me," He said teasingly, although honestly curious for her reply. Did she feel something for him? And why the hell did he hope so? It was a dumb idea anyway. How in the world could someone as beautiful as her feel something for someone like him? He wasn't nearly good enough for her, and wishing that he was, wasn't going to change anything.

Mira cast him a closed-eyed smile and led him up the ridge to Makarov.  
"Master!" Mira said happily as they approached him. "I have something for you."  
"Mira! Laxus." Master said as a way of greeting. "What can I do for you?"  
"Master," Mira began. ""Master Bob sent a message to the guild for you. He said that it was urgent and that you read it in private." Mira held out the note to Makarov.  
Makarov took the note but didn't read it, instead he glanced at Laxus and Mira's clasped hands.  
"You on a date?" He asked them.  
They hastily let go of each others hands. Laxus blushed and looked at the ground, a smile on his lips. Mira flushed brightly and frantically shook her head. It made Laxus frown that she was so quick to deny that they were on a date. Not that they were, but still...

Makarov cast them a cheeky smile and said, "That's too bad. I've got two tickets for the carnival that I would've given you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tickets.  
To Laxus's surprise and intense pleasure, Mira quickly said, "Oh, we'll take them, Master. That is, if Laxus doesn't mind..."  
"I don't." Laxus replied quickly and reached for the tickets.  
Makarov handed them the tickets with a large, sly grin and said, "Don't stay out too late."  
Mira blushed and opened her mouth to protest vehemently, but was cut off by Laxus, who casually put an arm around her and said, "Sorry, Gramps, but we can't promise that."  
He gave Mira a wolfish smile that made her gulp.  
This was going to be a date to remember...

* * *

**_So, that's it for now! Hope you liked it! :) :D ;)  
I'll update as soon as I can! Mwa!  
Sorry for any errors! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date to Remember

_**Hey, sorry for the late update but I have to use my older brother's computer and he can sometimes be rather unnecessary when it comes to letting me use his computer *idiot* *eye-roll* *annoyed huff*.  
**__**I realize that the previous chapter wasn't exactly all up to standard, Sorry for that, but I swear that this one I'm really like, I Promise**_

_**Also, something I forgot DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Hehe...  
**_

* * *

Carnivals are always loud and noisy places filled with gooey kids, icky children, love-struck teens and adorable couples. A place of candy, rides and various prizes. All the colors and sounds could put a smile on anyone's face...  
That is, of course, as long as your name wasn't Laxus Dreyer.

Laxus was not enjoying himself. All these annoying kids gave him a headache. He'd forgotten how much he hated carnivals when he had taken the tickets from Gramps. He'd been too preoccupied with Mira...  
Mira walked beside him and he suddenly wished that he hadn't taken the tickets. It had been stupid to want to be with her because clearly, she didn't want to be with him. She hadn't said two words to him! Not counting, "Hello, Laxus!" And that was just two words!  
Suddenly Mira stopped and stared at one of the stands.

Laxus followed her gaze and saw that it was one of those prize-winning games where you had to throw the ball and try to hit one of the blue bunnies that could duck at any second. The stand was decorated with a ton of fluffy toys for the winners, and by the looks of it not many had been able to win.  
Laxus rolled his eyes in disgust. The sweet blue bunnies needed their heads ripped off.

"Let's go there!" Mira said, gesturing at the bunny stand with a big smile.  
And before Laxus could vehemently protest, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stand.

They got there just as another couple, having been unable to win, walked away dejectedly. Laxus stared, appalled, at the bunnies, with their big baby blue eyes, and realized that they were even more disgusting up close. And those one-tooth smiles... They could give anyone nightmares.  
"Laxus," Mira was saying and he realized that he hadn't been paying any attention to the exchange between Mira and the stall owner. "You ready, Laxus?"  
"Ready for what?" Laxus said with a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
"We have to play doubles to win a prize!" Mira said happily.  
"Twenty bucks for a double play, man." The stand owner said casually taking a puff of his cigarette.  
Suppressing a resigned sigh, Laxus gave the man a piercingly disapproving stare and paid him the money. The guy then (after quailing under Laxus's stare) handed them each five round, red balls.  
"You each have five throws," The man said as he nonchalantly moved out of the way. "Miss one and it's game over. No prize." Then he smiled; after all he had nothing to worry about. The bunnies had built in radar detectors that enabled the bunny to move withing a split second of detection. They couldn't win.

Laxus took the red ball, then glanced at Mira to see her reaction to the game.  
At first he stared. Then he turned back to the bunnies and grinned. Suddenly the game seemed like a ton of fun.

Mira's grin had widened, and she was repeatedly throwing the ball into the air and catching it. She stared at the bunnies as though enjoying the idea of throwing the ball through their heads.  
Laxus suddenly remembered how awesome Mira was.  
Almost too fast for Laxus to see, Mira pulled her hand back then snapped it forward. The poor bunny didn't stand a chance. The bunny shattered to pieces as the ball hit it. The ball then went straight through the wooden canvas behind it. Laxus almost felt sorry for the bunny. Almost.  
Laxus snickered and flung the ball at another bunny. The effect was similar except this time it was tinged with lightning and hit one of the stalls support beams. Mira laughed, murdering another bunny and smashing the counter to pieces.

The stall owner watched, with his jaw on the floor and his eyes as big as saucers, as his stall was wrecked by two bunny mutilators. Each of their throws killed a bunny before it even had the chance to duck. Soon the walls and roof of the stall were cracked and teetering dangerously. Laxus threw the last ball at the final bunny. The bunny splintered into a thousand pieces and the stall's final support column snapped and folded in half, allowing the stall to finally collapse with a loud _crash!,_ burying its owner in a pile of rubble.

Laxus and Mira laughed out loud and bumped fists, both thoroughly satisfied with the extinction of the bright blue bunnies.  
The stall owner groaned and they heard his muffled voice, "You win~" He moaned. "Take any prize you want~"  
"Yay!" Mira cheered back to her old self. "I want that one, Laxus!"  
Laxus followed her pointing finger and found, hidden between a fluffy pink puppy and a pair of soft angel wings, a black bunny with 9-inch long fangs and green eyes, It had bat-like wings and claws as long as its fangs.  
Chuckling at her taste, Laxus reached up, took the bunny and handed it to Mira.

"Oo~ it's adorable!" Mira cooed hugging it tightly to her chest. "It's beautiful. Don't you think so, Laxus?"  
Laxus chuckled again and replied as they walked away from the annihilated stall. "I have my own definition of beautiful."  
"Like what?" Mira asked innocently, still smiling.

"Like you."

* * *

**_As I said, I really like this chapter. I thought it would be awesome that one of the best parts of their date is when they destroy cute bunnies (the bunnies are those cardboard ones. Not real ones, by the way...)  
Hope you liked it s much as I did. And sorry that it ended where it did but it's actually a hint about what the next chapter will be about ;D  
Also I will update as soon as possible, but also as I said I'm sorta using my brother's computer and he can be quite mean sometimes. *Idiot* *Very annoyed eye-roll* _**


	3. Chapter 3

Date to Remember Part 2

**_So, I managed to get hold of a computer today, thankfully! and now I can upload!  
_**

* * *

Mira could feel her cheeks heating up. Laxus had just said that he thought she was beautiful. Her blood rushed and her stomach fluttered. She hugged her demon bunny.  
"You just blushed for me," Laxus teased her._  
_Mira blushed brighter_.  
_"There you did it again," Laxus added casually and chuckled._  
_There was a moment of silence in which Mira smiled at the ground.  
"I'm betting you secretly like me," Laxus continued, "I'm betting you can't get me out of your head."_  
_

Mira didn't reply, because firstly he was right and also lately, she _couldn't_ get him out of her head.  
Suddenly Laxus grabbed her around her waist and pushed her against a wall in a small, empty alley.  
"Level with me," Laxus said quick and low making her heart thump. "What are you doing here?"  
He was pressed against her, his breath hot on her face. All this made it hard to think.  
"I don't know," She eventually managed to reply._  
_

"Why did you come to the carnival?" He asked.  
"I-" Mira began breathlessly.  
"Why are you here with me?" He asked in a quieter tone.  
"I-" Mira began again.  
Laxus leaned closer to her still, his hands on the wall behind her.

Mira's breathing turned labored and she forgot the question.  
Laxus moved his hands to her waist and pulled her to him. His eyes bored into hers and she watched his eyes dart to her parted lips then back to her eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

Mira kissed back throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer. The demon bunny fell to the ground and lay there, forgotten.

Their kiss was passionate if nothing else.  
But it was something else, it was so much more.

While they kissed, Mira felt Laxus's fears and triumph's. She felt his unspoken concerns and his hidden protectiveness. She felt his pain at choosing between his father that refused to be pleased and the grandfather that raised him. But most of all she felt his reckless joy of this never-ending moment.  
For Laxus it was the same but different. The taste of her lips told him about the unspeakable pain of losing her younger sister, her fear of losing herself to Satan's Soul and her fierce joy of having Lisanna back. And in the front and center of all these emotions were all her feelings for him that she had tried to bury. All these feelings had suddenly come bursting forth like water through a dam wall.

Unconsciously, Laxus ran his hand down her side to hitch her leg on his waist.  
But when Mira slipped down one of her dress-straps, he abruptly pushed himself away from her. He was unable to fully contain his fury and desire, and clenched his fists. He stood three feet away from her, as far as he could get in the small space between the stalls.  
"What are you doing?" Laxus whispered trying again to contain his anger and not succeeding much.  
"Did you want to go to your house?" Mira asked out of breath and puzzled.  
"For what?" He replied through clenched teeth  
"For-" Mira began still confused. "I owe you."  
Laxus straightened up in shock but remained silent. Unsure of what she had done wrong, Mira took a step toward him, then flinched a step back when Laxus spoke.  
"And you think that's what I'd ask you for?" He said harshly.

When Mira didn't reply he must have seen something in her face that served as a conformation, because he nodded curtly and stomped away. Leaving Mira alone in the alley with a racing heart and very confused emotions.

* * *

**_So there. I really hope you enjoy this and that I got the rating right. And that you review, but no pressure! XD hehe...  
__Also, sorry if my writing seemed a bit odd; I have no clue why but it seemed like that to me._**


	4. Chapter 4

The Villain

**_So I realize that this Chapter is long overdue and that there's no excuse really, but I just couldn't seem to get enough of Pokemon lately. And Harry Potter, especially the character create site I found where you take this quiz and they tell you what house you belong in (I'm a Slytherin, SO COOL) and you make your character.  
_****_But anyway, I made this chapter longer than the others because I got scolded by an anonymous guest reviewer for making the previous chapter so short._**_** Sorry.**__  
_

* * *

Mira studiously wiped the counter and glanced around, or more specifically, glanced at the table that was furthest away from her, at the tall blonde boy who didn't even notice her. Trying to contain the flare of hurt once again, Mira glanced away.  
Of course he didn't want her! It was ridiculous to even consider it! She had probably just been his fun for a little while so that he could move onto something better.  
She thought this but admitted that it didn't fit with what Laxus had said last night.  
_"And you think that's what I'd ask for?" _He had said and sounded angry.

She didn't understand! If that's not what he wanted, then what did he want?  
_**Boys**._

_"Hello~" _Lisanna waved her hand in front of Mira's face, snapping her out of her revere. Mira realized that she had been wiping the same spot the whole time. She rolled her eyes, unusually irked.  
"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" Lisanna said with a long sigh, a small smile and resting her head in her hands.  
Mira shook her head and said, "Sorry." She sighed, too.  
"What's up, Mira-nii?" Lisanna asked. "You haven't been yourself today. Is something the matter?"  
"It's nothing" Mira replied, not wanting anyone to know about her and Laxus. "Just tired."

Just then, Master looked up from his drink and called to Mira, "Mira, how was your date last night?"  
The entire guild turned to stare at her.  
Lisanna's eyes went even bigger than usual and sparkled brightly. "You went on a date last night?"  
"With who?" Elfman demanded loudly. "He must be a Man to take you on a date!"  
"No one." Mira said quickly and chagrined. "And it was... fine." She finished lamely.  
Is he hot?" Cana slurred.  
"Uh..." Mira cast around wildly for an answer. Her eyes rested on Makarov's thoughtful face, across Lisanna's excited one, past Elfman's outraged one, and finally rested on Laxus's disinterested one.  
That disinterested one decided it for her.  
"Um... yes." Mira answered Cana with a dreamy expression but watching Laxus from the corner of her eye. "He's really, really hot."

To her immense satisfaction, she saw Laxus go rigid in his seat.  
Guess he wasn't so disinterested after all.

Lisanna, Lucy, Levi, Juvia and a bunch of other girls all giggled at her answer and hurriedly moved closer to her to hear more.  
"Where did you go?" Lucy asked happily.  
"The carnival." Mira said with a secretive smile.  
The girls swooned and Juvia asked, "Do we know him?"  
Mira's smile locked into place and she froze. Unsure of what to say, she just replied evasively, "I'd be giving too much away if I told you that."  
They all protested loudly but Mira refused to answer the question.  
"Well. what's he like?" Biska asked, bouncing Asuke on her lap.  
Mira hesitated, she hadn't anticipated a question like that.  
"He's..." She began uncertainly, then just decided on the truth. "Not like anyone else I know."  
"Aww." They all giggled.

Mira glanced at Laxus and her heart stuttered when she saw him leaving. He didn't even glance back at her. It felt like she'd just had her heart broken all over again. Foolishly, her eyes teared up.  
"No, but tell us what he's really like." Lucy pressed.  
"I wish Gray-sama would take Juvia to the carnival." Juvia said blushing and glancing over her shoulder at the ice-mage.  
Mira looked away from Laxus as he opened the door, forcing herself not to let her hurt show. She focused on the question.  
"What's he like?" Mira replied too upset to keep embellishing the truth. Sure, she hadn't been embellishing that much, but it had been enough to make Laxus leave apparently. What must he have thought? Probably that she had just gone with him so that she would have a good story to tell everyone. Mira felt a piercing flare of remorse, so strong that she couldn't help but blurt out the truth She had to at least try to make it right.  
"He's... amazing." Mira answered in a soft tone that held all her feelings for Laxus. "He's everything I could ask for and more. He is strong and interesting. He makes me feel safe and he makes me smile And he knows exactly how to make me blush." Mira gave small laugh at that. "And when I'm with him I'm just so happy, and everything just seems to make sense. When I'm with him my dreams seem possible and I just feel so warm... He's wonderful."

Silence greeted her words as the girls stared at her in awe.  
Laxus had paused at the door, listening to her answer. He had gotten up in the first place because he hadn't liked hearing her trying to cover up what a disaster last night had been. He might have been able to bear it if she had just laughed it off but when she had started sounding phony, he'd hated it. He had hated the way she had pretended that she'd had a great time when he was sure she hadn't. He had even begun to wonder whether she had met up with someone else after he'd left.  
But when Lucy had asked what he was really like and Mira had answered; he'd had to listen.  
Because he could hear in Mira's voice that she was being completely truthful. And that she spoke about him.  
He had known because of the emotion in her voice.

In her voice he could hear hurt, fear, pain, but most clearly he could hear tenderness, trust and love. Laxus had tasted all of that when he had kissed her last night.  
Something was warming on the inside of his chest.  
It wasn't a burning feeling. It was a glowing, swelling feeling that he wasn't sure he could contain. Mira's words had touched him. He felt joyous as he had never felt before. He could feel it simmering inside of him. That same glowing feeling. That same warmth. It reminded him of the warmth of holding her ion his arms...

He loved her.

Mira cast her audience a small smile, a bit embarrased by their stares.  
"How do you feel about him?" Lisaana asked quietly, eyes awed.  
Mira smiled softly at the question when she realized the answer to her youngest sibling's question. Without ever deciding to do so, she glanced up at Laxus, her heart rose when she saw that he hadn't left, and that he was instead smiling at her with such tenderness that her heart got stuck in her throat. She didn't know why but she wanted to cry with joy.  
"I-" She began smiling at him.

Suddenly, abruptly, too quickly for anyone to see, the rear-most wall, the wall closest to Mira, was blasted away by a bright red light.  
Mira got blasted off her feet and landed hard on her side, her hitting the corner of the bar. The impact of the blast had caused most of the bar, several of the roofs support beams and all the other guild members, besides Makarov to be thrown to the floor.  
Standing where the wall used to be, stood each and every member of Twilight Ogre.  
In front was a tall boy with bright red eyes, wearing black clothes and a cruel expression.  
"Meet our strongest member!" The guild master said proudly. "Satski Thunder!"

"So," Satski said cockily. "Heard you fairies having been giving my guild trouble."  
Laxus pushed a pile of rubble off him and stood up, dusting himself off. He'd teach these fools a lesson for messing up his moment. He glanced up to cast them a disparaging look when his eyes fell on Mira's pale and lifeless form. She was laying on the ground, her hair fanned out behind her. and blood dripping down her head.  
Fury, unrestrained fury, coursed through him. it fled through his veins, burning white hot under his skin urging him forward; urging him to crush the people that had done this to her. The anger was so strong that for a moment he couldn't move, frozen by anger.

Satski Thunder glanced down and spotted Mira on the floor. The other Fairy Tail members slowly began climbing to their feet. Some of them still dazed.  
"Look~" Satski Thunder crowed. "If it isn't Mirajane Strauss. The Fairies' cover girl and Satan Soul. What can we do with her? Or rather what can we do _to her?_" He laughed loudly and bent down to touch Mira.  
"Keep your hands off her." Laxus growled feeling as though his blood were boiling. A red haze washed over his eyes.  
Satski glanced up, his hands inches away from Mira and grinned at Laxus.  
Natsu jumped to his feet and shouted, "Keep away from her, Bastards!"  
Erza, who had already equipped to her Purgatory Armour said, "Leave." She commanded with a look that would've made any other person cower in terror.  
Gramps size increased ten-fold and he said, "I don't care about the building but hurt one of my kids in front of me and it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Satski laughed then slowly, deliberately leaned down and touched Mira's breast.  
The fury in Laxus exploded and he leaped at Satski in a flash of lightning. He covered the distance between him and Satski in no time at all, grabbed Satski by the head and slammed his head into the ground, his anger making him a lot stronger and quicker. The ground gave way, cracking and shattering in different directions.  
Before anyone else could even move, the rest of Twilight Ogre roared in rage and attacked Laxus.  
Several Fairy Tail members made to help Laxus but were stopped by Makarov who wore an oddly proud look.

All of Twilight Ogre were forming a pile on top of Laxus. There was a second's pause and then lightning crackled and they were all thrown off in a burst of light. they were flung in all different directions, their bodies spiraling in the air. Laxus stood up, holding Satski by the head, his hand over Satski's eyes.  
"Touch her again and I will kill you." Laxus said, his fury still pounding through him. He wanted to hurt this guy, wanted to make him wish he was never born.  
Satski just moaned, not conscious enough to make any other sound.

Laxus glanced at Mira and his heart stopped. She was losing a lot of blood and quickly. He had to get her help.  
Laxus turned, facing the direction of the rival guild. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the man flying back to his guild. In the same movement he was by Mira. Kneeling at her side. He held her hand and brushed her hair back. She had a sharp cut on her head where most of the blood was escaping from.  
"Where's Wendy?" He asked urgently.  
"Wendy and Carla are on a job!" Happy wailed.  
Gently but quickly, Laxus picked her up in his arms, bridal style with her head resting on his shoulder, and stood up.  
"I'll get her to Granny," Laxus said and as soon as Makarov nodded he was gone.

Running faster than he ever had. He tried not to jostle her but in his hurry jostled her much more than he would've liked.  
But every second he ran, every second that meant that she was hurting, was like a second without oxygen after your oxygen tank had run out. It burnt in his lungs and made it difficult to breathe.

Laxus rushed into Porlyusica's house and placed Mira on the bed. Porlyusica walked in after him, a dark scowl on her face.  
"What happened now?" She grumbled, staring at the white haired girl on the small bed.  
"Help her." Laxus commanded sitting down on a small chair in the corner. "Please."  
Granny started grumbling but began taking out herbs for Mira. Laxus watched, anxious to the point of insanity as Granny worked on Mira.  
"She's lost a lot of blood." The old woman stated.  
Laxus didn't reply. Instead, he listened to Mira's breath stutter agonizingly.

After what seemed like a painful eternity, her breathing stabilized and some color returned to her skin. The blood was gone and Porlyusica was moving away.  
"Will she be okay?" Laxus asked urgently.  
"All she needs now is rest." Porlyusica replied with a wry, knowing smile and left.  
Laxus moved his chair closer to Mira, and sat by her side. He held her hand in both of his and stared at her beautiful face, praying that she would wake up and smile.  
She had the most amazing smile in the world.

* * *

**_TuT. I love this chapter and hope that you do, too! Satski Thunder was just a random OC I threw in for some action. Hope the action scene was written out okay.  
Was it long enough? Hehe...  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey, this took me longer than I would've liked, thanks to my homework that seemed to have spontaneously increased in amount. Thanks to some new educational syllabus set out by the government :(_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. _**

* * *

A tall blonde man, with an unusual lightning scar on his face, wandered through an open field as though he were searching for something. The field had been used for a carnival one night ago and it seemed as though the town would have a massive cleanup on their hands. This didn't seem to bother the blonde man at all, in fact; it seemed to be just what he had hoped for.

The was a large amount of fog as it was just the early hours of the morning. But again, the man didn't seem to mind. He wandered around for a while longer, then suddenly he stopped and picked up something off the floor. Seeming pleased, he turned and left the empty field, with the item in his hand.

* * *

"Lucy?" Natsu called as he walked into the guild. Happy, who flew at his shoulder, glanced around but couldn't seem to find Lucy either.  
"Lucy?!" Happy called flying across the guild.  
"Where is she?" Natsu asked, eyes searching.  
"Lu-chan went to visit Mira-nii." Lisanna said from behind the counter. Seeming to have taken her sister's position as bartender. "What's up, Natsu? Maybe I can help."  
"That's okay, Lisanna." Natsu said taking a seat at the bar. "Lucy's having trouble with rent, so I found a job that we could take that would cover it."  
"You and Lucy go on a lot of jobs together, don't you?" Lisanna said keeping her eyes down.  
"Yeah," Natsu shrugged. "She's my partner, of course."  
"Right..." She replied in a quieter tone and resting her head on her hand.

"Hey, Lisanna?" Natsu began again.  
Something in his voice made her glance up eagerly. "Yes, Natsu?"  
"Do you know when will Lucy be back?"

Lisanna sighed and slapped her hand to her forehead. How oblivious could boys be?  
At that moment Lucy walked into the guild with Gray.  
"Lucy!" Happy yelled flying over to the blonde with a fish.  
This vaguely bothered Lisanna but for no good reason.  
"How's Mira-nii?" She asked instead, ignoring her suddenly less-than-friendly feelings toward the Celestial-Spirit Mage. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping but fine." Lucy reported the good news happily.  
"Granny says she'll be healed by tomorrow." Gray added glancing around the guild as though he too were searching for someone. "Elfman is with her. Where's Juvia?"  
"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out overjoyed. "Gray-sama is looking for Juvia! Gray-sama is concerned!"  
Before Gray could hastily reply, Cana asked slurring, "Is Laxus there?"

"No," Lucy shook her head then added. "He left when we got there this morning."  
"This morning?" Cana repeated with a sly smile. "So he's been there all night?"  
"You- you think Laxus took Mira-nii to the carnival?" Lisanna asked interested.  
"Well, it makes sense." Levi piped up. "Did you see his reaction when that Satski Thunder guy touched her?"

"Just because he beat up the guy it doesn't mean that Laxus had feelings for Mira-nii-chan." Biska argued.  
The boys of the guild had already gotten bored of the topic of conversation.  
"But he carried her to Granny's and has been with her all night." Levi said, eyes shining.  
"Okay, fine, say Laxus does have feelings for Mira-nii-chan," Biska replied impatiently. "That still doesn't mean that she went with him to the carnival."  
"You think that Mira-nii's got two guys after her?" Lisanna gasped.  
"Lucky girl." Levi swooned watching Gajeel out of the corner of her eye.

"All I know." Cana said, surfacing from her barrel and wiping her lips. "Is that Laxus seems to be acting very strangely."

* * *

**_Okay, so I guess this is sort of a 'none-chapter' but I had to show the guild's reaction._**

**_Also my brother does not know that I am using his computer, and I'm in a hurry to post this so I'm not gonna proof read - sorry! And any critism would be welcome! _**

**_Thanks_**


	6. Chapter 6

When Mira awoke she had a stagnant taste in her mouth and a very confused memory as to what happened.  
"Mia-nee!" Elfman exclaimed, relieved.  
"Elfman" Mira said sitting around and glancing up.

She was in Porlyusica's house, on a small white bed that smelt of herbs. Nonplussed, Mira searched her memory for a viable reason for her being here. Nothing came to mind. She didn't feel hurt at all.

It took her a second to realize that she should feel hurt. Hadn't Laxus rejected her?  
But... No. Laxus's face flashed across her mind. It was the latest memory she had of him. He was smiling at her with such warmth that she had felt like crying in the memory.

"What happened, Elfman?" Mira asked unable to remember why she was in Porlyusica's house.  
Elfman, who had been waiting for Mira to speak, explained what had happened with Satski Thunder and Twilight Ogre, then he added in a boom voice, "Laxus was Man!"  
Mira's heart thumped when she heard what Laxus had done for her. She was suddenly disappointed that it was Elfman who had been at her bedside when she woke up. "Where's Laxus now?" Mira asked trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"He left to go on an urgent request for Master." Freed suddenly said standing by the door as though he had always been there, but Mira knew that he had only just entered.  
"Freed?" Mira asked, confused as to why he was positioning himself as a guard. Surely, he knew just how well she could protect herself.  
Freed cleared his throat, flushing slightly and Mira was sure that he was thinking about the same thing.  
"Laxus-dono asked the Thunder god Tribe to keep watch over you." He explained quickly and again Mira's heart warmed.  
"Do you know when Laxus will be back?" She asked. She needed to see him.  
"He said by tomorrow." Freed replied.

Before Mira could ponder on how treacherously long that would feel to her, Porlyusica walked in and scowled at the sight of Mira's two visitors.  
"Good, you're awake." Granny said to Mira and walked over to her.  
"How long was I asleep for?" Mira asked her as Granny started examining Mira's head.  
"Just over a day." Came Granny's reply. "Your head wound was really deep. You got here just in time; you were using a lot of blood. It's a good thing that Laxus got you here so quickly."  
"He's a Man!" Elfman repeated.

Mira didn't care whether the whole world knew about their date or not. All she cared about was seeing Laxus. Soon

"Laxus stayed here all night watching you." Granny said, an unusual note of gentleness in her voice. "He only left when Lucy and Gray came this morning to check up on you." Granny cast her a small knowing smile and moved away adding, "You are free to leave."  
"Here." Elfman said and handed her a neatly folded pile of clothes. Mira hadn't even noticed that her clothes had changed. She blushed; had Laxus been here when Porlyusica changed her clothes?  
"We'll give you a moment." Elfman said tactfully, standing up. He and Freed left the room.

Mira changed quickly, her mind on Laxus. She had to see him. _Soon._  
Even if it meant swimming across the ocean to get him. She had to see him.  
She had to see him smile. She had to hear his laugh. She wanted to have him look at her with the same warmth from her memory. She wanted to say that she was sorry for what she said first to the girls.  
She had to see her Laxus.

* * *

_**Hey, so I got a chance to update quicker :)  
Thanks to CheshireNekoChi I realized that I had an error with '-nee' and '-nii'. I made the mistake of confusing which gender either one was for, so I corrected it in this chapter. Thanks Neko!  
Also I've decided to give Satski Thunder a bigger role: I thought this story needed a Big Bad Wolf ;)  
Any tips on how to improve my writing let me know! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey! Thanks to xXJuuLXx and Dreamypastelle for the correction of "Elf-nee-chan" I really do appreciate it! :)_**

* * *

Satski Thunder sat running a short two-ended blade under the tips of his fingernails. He had a new scar on his face. It was still a pulsing red and ran across his forehead.  
Satski still fumed at his recent defeat.

He had trained with the best. Worked till he collapsed to be the best. He had become the only mage in the world that could use Spectrum Magic. Magic of Gamma rays, Ultraviolet rays, and any other part of the light spectrum you could think of.  
He was the best there was. And those Fairies... those _flies_ had cast him aside as though he were nothing more than another easily dealt with mage.

"_Laxus..._" He growled under his breath. "_I'll kill him_! I'll make him wish he was never born."  
He'd show them...  
"S-Satski-san?" Somebody nearby said nervously. It was a younger guild member, a loser by his standards. He hadn't bothered to learn the name.  
"What?" Satski growled, not in the mood for distractions.  
The younger mage yelped in fright then said, "W-we got the information on the Fairies that you w-wanted."  
Satski's head whipped up and he snatched the papers out of the mage's trembling hands. "Leave," He snapped but the coward was already running.

With a greedy eagerness he glanced down at the papers. His eyes flew across them, growing wider with every word.  
His mood quickly changed to malicious glee. A plan forming in his mind.

Those Fairies wouldn't know what to do. He had already seen how much they depended on Laxus Dreyer. They considered him invincible. But Satski knew where Laxus's most obvious vulnerability was.

Satan's Souls may be powerful but he knew just what to do to hurt them both.

_To make them beg for mercy. _

And when Laxus Dreyer was begging the rest of the Fairies would do the same.  
Satski knew exactly what needed to be done to produce the sweetest of revenges.

* * *

_**Oh no.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey, sorry for the delayed update; with exams coming up I've been studying like crazy! And Physics just isn't getting any easier! :(_**

* * *

"Welcome back!" The Guild cheered as Mira and Elfman walked in with Freed trailing behind.  
Mira grinned, her cheeks flaring brightly. "Thank you, everyone!" She gushed and allowed herself to be ushered to a table near the center of the room. Mira didn't protest despite being pretty uncomfortable in the middle of all the uncomfortable attention.  
All of her family crowded around her, all eagerly assuring that she was okay. Mira tried her best to endure the stares and overly helpful gestures but in the end she managed to convince Lisanna to let her help serve the drinks.

The whole Guild, with the exception of Levy, complained loudly when Gajeel got on stage and started to sing "Best Friend."  
Mira smiled, happy to have everything back to normal. She wished Laxus was here.  
She promised herself that if he wasn't back by tonight, she would go look for him. And scold him for taking his time with the job and not hurrying back to her. And then she'd take him into her arms and never let go.

"Mira-chan!" Wakaba called from across the Guild. "Three beers over this way, if you please!"  
"Coming!" Mira replied and immediately readied the drinks.  
Laxus would have enjoyed the Guilds festivities. He wouldn't have been much involved but she knew that he would have loved it.  
As she set down the drinks by Wakaba, Gray's clothes flew by as he and Natsu got into a brawl. Over by the bar the Thunder god Tribe had passed out around Cana who was giggling and slurring madly, her arms and legs clutching at her barrel. Lucy was dancing on stage in a bunny suit while Gajeel sang. Levi, who had pitied the blonde, was dancing next to her. Though not in a bunny suit.

Mira glanced around, wondering why Lisanna hadn't joined them. She was surprised to see her sister staring sulkily at Biska and Alzack.  
Mira raised her eyebrows; did Lisanna and Biska have a fight? Now that she was actually looking at Lisanna she noticed the pallidness of her skin, the bags under her eyes. Mira immediately felt bad for not noticing sooner.  
She moved over to her younger sister and set the tray down on the bar.  
"Are you okay, Lisanna?" Mira asked gently.  
Lisanna blinked as though she had only just noticed her sister.  
"Mira-nee-chan?" Lisanna said, sounding distracted. "Um, yeah... Yeah, I'm fine, thank you."  
"Lisanna, are you sure?" Mira asked now anxiously concerned about Lisanna. "You don't seem like yourself today."  
"I'm fine, Mira!" Lisanna snapped unusually crabby. She took a deep breath then said, "I'm just really tired, Mira-nee-chan."

Mira reached out and hugged her. Lisanna responded with a tight squeeze of her own. But quickly pulled away, her eyes averted. "Erza wants another drink." She muttered, then before Mira could reply she walked away.  
Mira bit her lip, wishing Lisanna would be honest with her.

* * *

Five hours later, the entire Guild had gotten drunk and passed out. Mira sat on a bar stool, and sighed wearily. She was dead on her feet and pretty tipsy. She had a dizzy headache and everything blurred on the edges.  
Mira managed to get some water without spilling too much. After she chugged it down, the door opened. And in marched Laxus.

Mira's heart stopped in her chest then broke into a sprint. She leaped out of her chair then fell back into it almost immediately when the floor wouldn't stay still.  
"Laxus!" She said, slurring his name slightly.  
Laxus who was glancing around the Guild bemusedly, looked up at her. For a moment her just stared, then that same heart-melting warm smile broke across his face. But it quickly turned into a smirk as he took in her tipsy form.  
Mira's face, already flushed, flared brighter.  
"You're here." She breathed, carefully (or as carefully as she could) scrutinizing him for any sign of injury. It made her heart jump to think of the danger he could have been in. Her eyes fell on his left shoulder. It was held stiffly and slowly a red stain was spreading.

"You're hurt!" Mira gasped and stood up again, forcing the ground to stay still.  
Laxus grimaced as though he had hoped she wouldn't notice.  
"It's nothing." He said.  
Mira tried to glare but her head hurt too much, she put one foot in front of the other and compelled herself to walk. Eventually she reached him and grabbed his wrist. Electricity zinged straight through her, snapping her out of her intoxicated state. She winced and automatically pulled her hand away.  
"I'm sorry." Laxus immediately said in a low voice.  
Mira shook her head and grabbed his wrist again, ignoring the shock she got. She pulled him along then pushed him into a seat.  
"Stay." Mira commanded aware of the double meaning in her word.

A few seconds later she returned with a first aid kit. Slowly, she cut off the sleeve of his long sleeved-top. Her heart stuttered as she took in the deep claw wound and the long, toned arm; muscles clear under the skin.  
"Is it that bad?" Laxus asked lightly, watching her face.  
"What were you doing?" Mira scolded exasperatedly. "You should be more careful!"  
"Why?" Laxus questioned, a teasing tone in his voice. "Worst that could happen is I die."  
Mira glowered furiously at him. "That's not funny at all."  
Laxus chuckled quietly. "It's been a awhile since you looked at me like that."

Mira didn't reply, focused on cleaning and dressing the wound, aware of Laxus's eyes that never strayed from her face.  
She finished bandaging the wound and glanced up. Her breath caught in her throat, she hadn't realized how close his face was to hers.  
Laxus reached up a hand and tenderly placed it on the side of her neck.  
"So beautiful." He murmured, his breath blowing across her face. Then he leaned in, his nose trailing across her jaw.  
Mira stiffened, she didn't move, afraid of making him angry again. He took a deep breath, savoring the scent of her skin...

Laxus smiled and stood up, his thumb caressing her cheek. Then he turned around and walked away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll pick you up at seven a.m. tomorrow!"

* * *

**_Okay, so there. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Also, as I mentioned above, exams are coming up and this is a really important year as Universities look at these marks when we apply. So, I will try to update when I have free time, but please, please just bare with me until after exams. I promise to TRY and update._**

**_Sorry for any errors, and as always any tips on how to improve my writing and the story; let me know. :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! I'm back!  
Okay, firstly, I am truly sorry for the really late update :'(. Exams turned out to be tougher than I expected (Just a quick thanks to Madeline-chan for the nice review :) you're the best!) But now, I only have two left and by the end of this week I will be on holiday (YAY!) and back to updating quicker. So I won't bore you anymore with my hopeless apology XD and let you just read! **_

_**P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail (Thought I should just put this painfully obvious fact in somewhere)**_

* * *

The train rumbled along, past countless open fields, woods and potential picnic spots. At every station they stopped at Laxus just shook his head and smirked.  
It was well past ten in the morning and Laxus could see that Mira was starting to feel impatient. She wore a long pink and white dress, and a small heart pendant on a silver chain that rested in the hollow of her throat. Something that Laxus found extremely distracting. Usually she wore no make-up, but today she had put on a thin layer of lip-gloss and black mascara.  
The journey had been mostly quiet but pretty comfortable. He had vaguely wondered whether she'd be grumpy after having being asked to be awake so early in the morning, but she was laughing and smiling all morning.  
It was nice to know that he could make her laugh.

But there really was just something about her that made him happy. He didn't know what but for the moment disregarded it just content to be with her.  
"Laxus?" Mira said, gazing out the window.  
A thrill went through him when she said his name.  
"Hm?" Laxus replied when she didn't continue.  
"Nothing," Mira replied then added before he could press her. "How's your arm?"  
Laxus frowned, he knew that's not what she really wanted to ask. "Fine, "He shrugged. Honestly, he had actually forgotten about his latest injury  
"How much further?" She asked turning to look at him  
"What?" Laxus smirked. "Are you tired of my company already?"  
"Of course not!" Mira replied seeming shocked that he had thought so.

"Good." Laxus replied then leaned forward and fingered that distracting pendant.  
Mira blushed and where Laxus touched her goosebumps popped up.  
"Lisanna bought it for me." She said quietly. "It's pretty, isn't it?"  
"Yes," Laxus replied then leaned back against his seat. "it suits you."  
He watched her place a hand over the necklace and again found himself distracted.

Just then the train stopped and Laxus stood up. "We're here."  
Mira's face lit up as she rose out of her seat, and he couldn't help but smile in return. Together they walked off the train and out into the small station. Mira expected it to be busy and was surprised to find it deserted.  
"What are we doing here?" She blurted when the train drove away.  
Laxus smiled at her confused face and replied, "I thought you wanted to know what I was doing yesterday."  
Mira glanced around. "You were here?"

The station was quiet. Dead silent. Nothing moved.  
There was no wind, no leaves rustling, no birds, no people. Nothing.

There were few things that scared Mira but this certainly did. She laid a hand on Laxus' arm and held onto him, her thin fingers clasping him tightly.  
Electricity zinged up Laxus's arm at her touch. It was a strange new electricity not at all like his magic.  
"Where are we?" Mira whispered to him. In the silence her whisper was like a crack of thunder.  
"Seven years ago it was called Rivelia." Laxus replied seeming unaffected by the silence. "Now, it is known as the Maelstrom's Wrath. Because three years ago there was a red maelstrom that wiped out all life in this town."  
Mira sucked in a quiet breath unable to express her sadness for the town.  
"All the people," She said to Laxus. "All those lives lost... What caused the maelstrom?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Laxus responded and together they moved through the station and into the town, Mira not letting go of his toned arm.  
The town truly was deserted. Not once did they come across anything with even the faintest signs of life. Not even insects. They passed houses and shops, all empty. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust as though no one had walked through the streets in a very long time.  
"Laxus," Mira said urgently in a quiet voice. "Look."  
A brick wall, that must have once been sturdy and well built was deteriorating in front of their eyes. It was burnt black and engraved on it, large and bold, was the Twilight Ogre symbol.  
Laxus grunted and ran a hand over the wall, on contact the wall burst into dust. But Laxus was able to make out faint traces of magic in the dust. He growled and the hairs at the back of his neck stood up when he recognized the magic.  
"What is it, Laxus?" Mira asked concerned, reaching a hand out to touch his arm. On contact, electricity shot up her arm. Not the nice electricity that put butterflies in her stomach, the painful type that made her quickly retract her hand and try not to yelp.

Laxus took a deep breath and said, "Sorry."  
"What's the matter?" Mira asked.  
For a second Laxus didn't reply then he said, "Nothing."  
Mira frowned aware that Laxus was hiding something from her.  
"Let's go," Laxus said before she could say anything. "We'll look around for a while longer than we'll leave. We know that Twilight Ogre had something to do with this town." _And especially Satski Thunder._ he thought to himself, his blood boiled just thinking about the bastard.  
Mira nodded solemnly and they made their way through town.

* * *

Two hours and fifty three minutes later Mira and Laxus were on their way home the familiar sound of the rattling train accompanying them.  
"What is Master going to do?" Mira asked him.  
"Alert the Council." Laxus shrugged.  
"So, wait." Mira said and sat up straighter. "If the town was deserted and all you had to do was find out what caused the maelstrom how did you get hurt?"  
Laxus grinned. "Bar fight on my way back."  
Mira huffed furiously, and Laxus chuckled at her indignation.

They were silent for a while when Mira spoke up, staring at their hands that had become entwined along the way.  
"Laxus?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "Why were you so furious with me? That night at the carnival?"  
Laxus glanced up at her and realized that that was the question she'd wanted to ask earlier. He smiled, so that 's what had been bothering her!  
"When you wanted to go to my place?" Laxus said with a smirk, and was rewarded with a red stain across Mira's cheeks. He paused, how to explain it, how could he make her understand?  
"I just didn't want you to think of me that way!" He said surprised by his sudden passion. "Like I was the type of man you would have to sleep with as some sort of payment!"  
Mira's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her face.  
"Then I was angry because I thought that you'd only gone to that treacherous carnival with me in the first place because you owed me!" He continued still fervent.  
"You thought the Carnival was treacherous?" Mira asked lightly with another tilt of her head.  
Laxus huffed impatiently and said, "I've always hated Carnivals. But that's besides the point."  
He was about to add something else when Mira leaned across and pecked Laxus on the cheek. He stared wide-eyed. His face felt hot and he couldn't suppress a smile.

"Laxus." Mira said softly. "My being with you is much more than a debt I'm paying. Trust me, I'm with you because it makes me happy."  
Laxus' lips twitched then he grinned, "You still owe me." His face still felt too hot.

* * *

_**Okay, I must admit, when I typed the last part I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. :p :). And I sort of figured that I should stick to romance and leave the adventure alone XD.**_

_**And (hehe) my brother doesn't quite exactly know that I am ...um... on his computer, but well, too late now. Oh well. ;) **_

_**Again, I am so sorry for the late update, really, I feel so bad about it T.T. And in case anyone was wondering, my Math paper was Awesome! :) Just saying :p**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, any tips to help me improve my writing (even criticism, I can take it) let me know, thanks.  
Mwa!**_


	10. Chapter 10

MSH 10

"So," Mira began, walking beside Laxus, "What town are we investigating today?"

Laxus smirked widely and didn't reply.  
She smiled at his expression, her curiosity raging at his silence.

"Are you going to tell me?" She asked, her eyes not leaving his face.

"You'd have to give me something in return." His smirk grew impossibly wider, "And I think you owe me enough already."

Mira laughed quietly then commented, "And _I'm _thinking that you're not going to tell me exactly what it is that I owe, are you?"

Laxus chuckled and shook his head.

"Mm," Mira said, turning away and pursing her lips. "You keep a lot of secrets, Laxus."

He glanced down at her and realized that she knew that he was withholding information about Rivelia's attack.

It was a bright sunny day. The sky a belligerent, deep blue and the temperature warm reaching hot. There was a faint, faint breeze carrying the scents of roses and dew. Early that morning they ridden a short ways out of Magnolia, and thereafter had travelled on foot for about fifteen minutes. The walk had been a pleasant one (if not too long), filled with light chatter and picture-perfect scenarios of wide open green fields of fluttering butterflies and littered with countless rivers and streams. Behind the fields were large expanses of shaded, deep Blue Mountains tipped in white.

Yet, despite all the beauty around him, Laxus personally thought that its magnificence was dimmed in Mira's presence. To him, she rivaled the moon at its fullest.

They walked on for a short while longer when a strange noise met Mira's ears. She frowned, futilely trying to place it. It was like a large forest of rustling trees (very big trees). But still, the description didn't seem to fit. As they walked on the sound grew steadily louder. There was a slight drop in the temperature, and to add further to Mira's confusion, unexpected moisture in the air.

"Laxus?" She began nonplussed, then her voice broke off and she gasped in wonder.

All the rivers and streams that had accompanied them suddenly converged into one large and spectacular waterfall.

"Laxus…" She breathed taking in the scene.

The waterfalls were at least 280 feet high and seemed to fall forever. The sound was louder now, muffling everything out and produced by the crashing water. The sun glinted off the water creating a kaleidoscope of colors. Some parts fell in rich blue droplets, others in red and others still in golden yellow.

It was breathtaking.

Around the falls hugging tightly to the rivers and streams were small wooden buildings gathered together forming a small town. Most seemed like tourist attractions but there were quite a few that hinted at permanent residences.

For a few moments Mira's voice stuck in her throat. Beyond the falls the ocean stretched on and on until touching the sky.

"It's beautiful." She eventually managed to gasp out.

Laxus shrugged.  
There had been a time when he too was unable to pull his eyes from the awe-inspiring scene of waterfalls, ocean and greenery. Yet now he found that there was quite something else that captivated him.

Mira.

He couldn't pull his eyes away from her. The look of wonder on her face seemed to make the long walk seem like nothing. It had been worth it.

Without considering, he reached out and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.  
His touch seemed to break the spell because she glanced up at him and beamed.

"Like it?" Laxus asked smiling at her.

For a second Mira's face went blank and then she said breathlessly, "It's magnificent."

Abruptly her face fell and Laxus started, irrational panic breaking through him. _Had he done something wrong?_

"What is it?" He asked, reaching out and smoothing out the furrows between Mira's eyebrows.

Again that odd, blank look before she replied, "What do we have to investigate?" She asked staring up at him.

Relief. And humor. "Nothing." Laxus replied smiling.

"Then what are we doing here?" Mira asked confused.

He grinned, "Going swimming."

Whatever Mira had been expecting, it wasn't swimming.  
Her eyes widened in shock and her pretty lips fell open.

Her shock was something Laxus enjoyed. He watched, amused, as his words sunk in.

"But…" Mira began finding her voice again. "I don't even have my swim suit here."

Laxus laughed. Out of all the things she could have said, he should've expected this. He gestured at the town. "I'll buy you one." He said, still entertained.

Mira frowned again, "I can't let you do that. I'll get my own swimsuit."

"Mm." Laxus said thoughtfully, considering her adamant tone.  
Again he smoothed out the wrinkles on her forehead, then traced a finger across her eyebrow down to her cheek, trailing across the smooth skin there.  
Mira's eyes widened and her cheeks flared.

"What were you saying about getting your own swimsuit?" Laxus asked quietly, staring into her large blue eyes.

"Um, that I should get my own?" Mira said like a question.

He smiled a rested a hand on her red cheek. Then he leaned in and took a deep breath of her skin, enjoying her scent. She smelled of light lavender, dark chocolate and something else; like flames.

"Should?" He picked out the word in her sentence and placed his other hand on her waist.

"Um… could?" She rephrased her tone dazed.

Laxus hid a smile and ran his nose down to her neck, brushing his lips over the tender skin there.

"O-or," Mira began her voice trembling. "You could get me one."

This time Laxus couldn't resist a wide grin. He (reluctantly) pulled back and saw that he truly had dazed her. She again wore that blank look.  
Hm. So that's what that look meant.

"Good idea." He replied, pulling out his wallet.

"You're not coming with?" Mira asked sullenly when he handed it to her.

He smiled warmly and said, "I've got a few things to take care of. I'll meet you in an hour."

"Okay." Mira replied in a small and disappointed voice.

Then Laxus kissed her. Lightly, carefully. As though she were the most precious thing in the world to him. Like she might break if he pushed her too hard. Like she was a diamond, yet inexplicably fragile.

It was difficult for Laxus to pull away from her; his body wanted more. He stared at her for a few more seconds, and then before he could give in to temptation, abruptly walked away.

He didn't see the rueful smile on Mira's face.

* * *

Mira was torn.

In front of her were two awesome bikinis. A sexy red one and a pretty blue one that brought out the color of her eyes. _Which one was she supposed to take?_

The blue looked great on her and so did the red… Laxus would prefer the red though… in the end she took the red.

She was still furious at herself for letting Laxus convince her into using his money – but in her defense, his sexy hypnotic powers were not to be trifled with.

Mira paid for the swimsuit and immediately went to change. She paired it with a translucent off-the-shoulder white blouse, an item she'd already bought with Laxus's money along with a white bag to keep her other clothes in (the kind owner allowed her to leave the bag there), She'd wondered whether Laxus would be angry with her for buying the extra items, but hey: he insisted on using his money.

When she was finished she left the shop. To her delight Laxus was already waiting.

She had the intense pleasure of watching his eyes pop and pass over her admirably. He didn't seem to mind the extra blouse.

"Like it?" She asked smiling.

"Hm," He replied and approached her. "I love it."

His gaze settled on her face and he looked at her so intensely that she blushed and looked away.

"Let's go, Mira." He said, taking her hand in his. He began pulling her down the street and added in that warm voice of his, "I want to show you something."

They walked to the end of the street to a large iron gate with a 'NO ENTRY' sign on it. The guard at the gate seemed to know Laxus because he nodded and swung the gate open, and then firmly shut it when they were through.

The crashing sound was louder now. Laxus pulled her to the very edge of the waterfall, the only thing that prevented her from falling was a sleek, silver railing.

Up close the magnificent view made her heart stop and looking down from their great height to the crashing water below gave her a high thrill.

Mira glanced at Laxus, and found him staring admirably yet intently at her; just as he had earlier on. That look made her feel warm all over.

"Do you bring all your girls out here?" She teased her voice just able to be heard over the waterfall.

"I've never brought anyone out here before." Laxus replied with that heart-meltingly warm smile. "You're the first, the only one I've ever brought."

Again Mira felt warm.

She suddenly became ultra-aware of the space between them, fire and electricity sparking through her. That coupled with the high thrill made her feel downright reckless.

Laxus reached out and touched her face.

"What is it about you," He began wonderingly. "that makes me feel this way?"

That reckless feeling tapped into something deeper, stronger. Something she tried to bury and control. Something she recognized instantly.

Satan's Soul.

She could feel it inside her. It wasn't malicious. Just wary about the way she felt around Laxus. Wary about how _much _she felt around him.

"How _do _you feel?" She asked trying to control the emotions inside her.

"Like I've never felt before." He replied smiling. "Like you're my whole world and I would do anything to protect you."

"Do you mean that?" She blurted in reply. It was unlike her to be untrusting but she couldn't help but remember how he had refused to protect them – _protect her _– and aid them against Phantom Lord.

She loved him; of course, she just didn't want him to make promises he couldn't keep.

"Yes," Laxus replied running a hand through her hair. "I swear I will always be there for you – always catch you when you fall."

A smile played on Mira's lips, her chest warming. She leaned against the rail just as Laxus kissed her; another light, gentle kiss.

This time Mira broke it, that same reckless smile on her face and her blood rushing.

"Always?" She verified her heart pounding.

"Always." He replied fervently.

"Prove it." She responded.

With a quick flick of her arm she broke the railing and fell down the waterfall.

* * *

For the briefest of split seconds Laxus was surprised at what she had done. Then he chuckled and shook his head – she never failed to surprise him.

The thought had barely taken form when he flung himself after her, his body taunt in a dive.

The wind buffeted him, g-forces pummeled him, slowing him slightly; though not nearly as much as Mira who was free-falling.

When Mira saw him diving after her, her heart leaped at the fierce, yet amused, expression on his face. He neared her then trapped her in his arms. Mira's heart, already thumping from the adrenaline rush, pumped harder. A joyous feeling swelling in her chest.

"Always." Laxus said just before he tucked her head and pressed his mouth fierily to hers.  
Just as they hit the crashing water below.

Laxus had angled their bodies in such a way that he received the full impact from the crash. The rushing water buffeted them worse than the wind and neither of them knew which way was up (actually, all Mira knew was that Laxus's body was pressed against hers and that it felt great). The water forcefully pushed them into a small lake within a similarly small cavern.

They broke the surface and gasped for air. Before Laxus could satisfy his need for oxygen, Mira threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Laxus kissed back, pulling her to him. It's needless to mention that they were both soaking wet.

They broke off breathlessly and Mira laughed. The cavern was small enough to crawl in with a small shore of cool rock floor. On the walls thousands of glittering stones glowed brightly providing them with just enough light.

Laxus kissed her again and shifted her onto the smooth shore, his body hovering over her. They kissed deeper and he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. They broke apart and Mira's breath caught at the way he was looking at her. Like she was the sexiest, most awesome thing on the planet. Both of them aware of how her now practically see-through blouse clung to her voluptuous chest.

"I'll always catch you." He said unable to contain a smirk.

Mira laughed, "I believe you."

Even Satan's Soul seemed sated.  
For now…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey! **_

_**I know I didn't have any apologies in the last chapter (actually, I didn't have any A/N's at all), because I felt that my apology would make the chapter suck**__** now, I'm really glad that I didn't; the reviews were Awesome, thanks guys :'). But I really am sorry for how long it took me to upload the previous chapter. There's a full explanation on my profile page **_

_**So now that that's out of the way, on with the fanfic…  
P.S. I don't' own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

"- and everyone seems so happy!" Lisanna prattled on. "Even Gajeel and Laxus. It's so strange; I've never seen Laxus so happy. He didn't even mind when Natsu picked a fight with him. Speaking of Natsu; he and Gray got into a brawl while on one of their jobs – nearly destroyed a whole _town_! Before Erza stopped them, that is, really forcefully; they've still got the bruises. She was _so _angry…"

If Mira had been paying attention she would have noticed the forced bubbliness in Lisanna's voice and stride. Instead, she replayed all her favorite moments with Laxus in her head, while they walked home with the groceries.

"Lisanna," She interrupted and Lisanna's voice broke off abruptly. "I want to tell you something.

Lisanna glanced up curiously, her head tilted to one side.

"I want to tell you and Elfman before the rest of the Guild." Mira continued. "You are my sister after all."

"What is it?" Lisanna asked.

Mira's cheeks slowly went from cream to rose red.

"Laxus and I," She said blushing further. "are … seeing each other."

"_What?!_" Lisanna said loudly, stopping dead.

Mira stopped too and gave her an embarrassed but happy smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Lisanna yelled excitedly, passers by turning to stare. "Mira that's great!"

She threw one arm around her sister and hugged her, nearly dropping the groceries. Lisanna pulled away, the sparkles in her eyes dancing.  
"It was _him!_" She yelled. "It was _Laxus _you were talking about that day! _He _took you to the carnival! OH MY GOSH!"

Mira laughed, face burning but glad that Lisanna was happy for her.

Lisanna swooned then stopped. She stared seriously at Mira, face aglow. "Do you love him, Mira?"

Mira started; she hadn't expected that. Then she smiled, "Lisanna … I think I do. I really think I do."

Lisanna shrieked ecstatically and started bouncing up and down. Her ecstasy and general happiness was the best thing about having Lisanna for a sister.

"I _have _to tell Lucy! And Biska and Juvia – Cana! I bet she knows already."  
Immediately, Lisanna was running, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be home soon, Mira-nee!"

"Lisanna!" Mira called bewildered. "Lisanna! Where are you – what about the groceries?!"

But Lisanna was already gone.

Mira sighed, then shrugged, her happy mood still golden. She walked on. Everything was perfect. Lisanna was happy for her. Laxus was incredible. Elfman … she'd tell him as soon as she saw him.

She walked on. Suddenly a strange sound met her ears. A snivel.

Mira frowned and followed it. It led her into a small alley of cardboard boxes and wooden crates. On top of the largest one sat the sniveler.

It was a boy around her age. He wore fully black and had brown hair slicked back. He sat with his arms covering his face. He sniveled again and Mira took a concerned step forward.

"Excuse me?" She said tentatively. "Are you alright?"

The boy glanced up – he had unusually bright red eyes – seeming scared by her appearance. He leapt up in a panic and looked around for an escape.

"Hey," Mira said gently, sincerely concerned for the boy. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Mirajane Strauss. Call me Mira."

The boy stared at her warily. "I'm Satski. Satski Thunder."

"Pleased to meet you." Mira said giving him a wide smile. "Are you alright?" She repeated.

Satski whimpered then gasped. "You're a Fairy Tail mage! The Demon!"

Now in earnest he tried to scramble away. Mira blocked hima dn put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with Fairy Tail?"

Satski trembled. "You're scary, and dangerous."

Mira laughed. "No, we're not. Who told you that?"

He looked at the ground. "My father."

"Who's your father?" She asked.

"The master of Twilight Ogre." He mumbled.

Mira blinked, surprised.

"You're a member of Twilight Ogre?" She asked impassively.

He nodded, frightened as though she were going to attack.

For a moment, Mira just stared then she reached out a hand. Satski recoiled, but she merely touched the scar that ravaged his otherwise handsome face.

"Where did you get this from?" She asked.

He gulped. "My father."

Mira's hand snapped back, her face angry. "Why?"

"Because he says I'm not good enough." He replied bleakly_**. (This was actually true)**_.

"That's not right!" Mira said furiously. "He can't do that!"

"Just leave it." He replied desperately. "Don't make it worse." Apparently under the impression that she was going to march over to the Guild and do something dangerous. Honestly, he was spot on.

Mira pursed her lips, considering his pathetic state. "Okay."

Satski breathed a sigh of relief. Then gave her a small smile, "You're the nicest Fairy I've met."

* * *

_**Lies. All lies.**_

_**Anyway, so that wraps up this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and that it was as … dramatic as it was supposed to be XD.**_

_**Just a quick statement: I GOT AN 'A' IN MATH! **__** :D and a 'A+' in my other language choice! :D My aggregate is a B+/A (depending on how you look at it) all my studying paid off!**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews, you guys have awesomely great ideas which I definitely will put in future chapters. ;) **_


End file.
